


Tied to the Devil

by jawsbite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Timeline, Dominant Armitage Hux, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate AU, Sparring, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawsbite/pseuds/jawsbite
Summary: At twelve years of age a name appeared on Armitage Hux's wrist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets his mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading!!

As it struck midnight, Armie turned twelve and woke up to the most intense burning sensation on his right wrist. His mom flew into the room to see what had caused her boy to start screaming so loud. Her eyes were wide open and her hand was pressed against her mouth. She ran over to her son so that she could hold him as he yelled in excruciating pain while holding his wrist to his chest, begging his mom to make the pain go away. She rocked him back and forth, slowly hushing him because she knew if he kept crying, his father would hear him and no one wanted that.

She knew today was coming. Of course she would remember her little boy’s birthday. She also knew Brendol Hux had no clue when his son’s birthday was coming up. He never cared. She was lucky in that sense. She stroked Armie’s soft hair, soothing him as best she could. She could remember herself how painful this process was. Turning twelve meant that a person finally received the name of their soulmate on their wrist. It was a slow process, where each letter took minutes to form meaning a person had no choice but to sit there and take it. She had hers burned off just before her engagement to Brendol Hux.

It was safe to say that Brendol Hux was not the name on her wrist.

She could only hope that the individual whose name landed on her son’s wrist was worthy of his love one day. Someone who he could escape this world with. She never wanted this for her son.

Armie screamed a little louder as the searing pain became unbearable and she was so scared for him, so worried, she slapped her hand across his mouth, flinching slightly as she realised she’d used to harsh of a pressure in her panic. _I’m so sorry baby._ she tried to sneak a look over at his arm and see whose name had been selected for her darling, but Armie kept his hand so close to his chest she couldn’t see anything. She couldn’t see how long the name was, how many letters it had, whether it was a girl or a boy. She prayed to the Force it wasn’t a boy. Not that she cared, but Brendol would never let Armie live. Brendol wants grandchildren, the Hux heir that isn’t Armie, anything but his own son.

Armie finally calmed down as the name finished marking itself into his skin. He was still letting out little sobs, the tear tracks falling down his face making her heart ache in pain. She never knew what true suffering could feel like until she saw her child in pain. They sat there in silence as she stroked his back waiting for the moment he would finally have the nerve to show his mom the name on his wrist.

“Momma…” Armie whimpered.

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay,” she whispered into his hair, “Whenever you’re ready. No matter what I will always love you my darling.”

Armie sniffled. “Momma I’m scared,”

“Whenever you’re ready my darling.” She repeated.

She watched as her little boy nervously detached his hand from his chest, still holding it close to himself. His eyes darted back and forth between hers and his wrist. They brimmed with tears as he blinked at his wrist.

“Baby,” she smoothed his hair down, “what does it say?”

Armie closed his eyes, shuddering as he revealed his wrist to her, showing her why he was crying.

There in small size font written in delicate script was a name.

_Ben._

“What are you looking at?”

She yelped slightly at the loud, deep male voice coming from the door behind her. Mother and son turned around to see Brendol Hux standing in the doorway, a bottle of some of outer rims finest wine swinging in his hand.

“Oh, has your soulmate arrived? I forgot it was your birthday.” Brendol laughed meanly. “So, who is it! Which unlucky bitch is gonna end up with my son?”

He stormed over before she could even distract him and he grabbed Hux’s wrist. She gasped when he lifted him so carelessly from his arm, making his feet hang from the ground. Brendol’s eyes turned wide and dark as he read the name burned into Armie’s skin.

“Moira, get out.”

“But Brendol–“

“GET OUT!” he yelled as he backhanded her causing her body to fling away, like an irritating creature he wanted dead.

She watched in horror as Brendol slammed the door in her face. Helpless and useless she sat there on the floor staring at the door as Armie began to scream again, much louder and more fearful than before, this time for a completely different reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that little beginning <3 even if it was kind of depressing :( stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren meet. And then they spar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!! Enjoy reading!! Kylo and Hux finally MEET :D

Throughout the years in the Academy, Hux had carefully kept his soulmate mark covered with a special wristband. Of course that made him everyone’s target. The General’s son and he had his wrists covered? He was asking to be tortured. Everyone knew there were only a few reasons why someone would cover their soulmate mark and none of them were good. One of the most special things about the soulmate mark was that if your soulmate wrote on their mark, you would be able to see it too. Although, the writing would only last a few minutes before it would vanish and be replaced the original mark.

Hux had never felt the burn of someone writing to him.

All the boys in the Academy loved to flash their soulmate mark to anyone that was tempted to look, which was everyone. Every now and then Hux would see a wrist in his sight and would try to catch a glimpse.

None of them ever said Armitage.

Hux didn’t care though. He’d stop caring five minutes after he’d gotten the mark. The second his father walked out of his bedroom after beating the living hell out of him, Hux had kept his mark covered.

He hasn’t looked at it since.

Life went on and he knew that it didn’t matter. Hux didn’t want or need a soulmate. He would conquer on his own. He would not have a wife or children like his father wanted him too. His soulmate being a boy made Hux realise quickly that women were something he was not interested in. He never bothered searching for his soulmate and when Hux had found out that there was a boy named Ben in the Academy a year below him, well, he’d told his father to have him executed, regardless of whether that was his soulmate or not.

Hux did not care.

For all Hux knew, his significant other was a disfigured, weak old man who could do nothing for Hux, so why should he? Since he couldn’t care less about his soulmate, he’d slept with whoever he wanted to, from boys in his year to older men who his father had meetings with. They were all the same to him.

It was in his final year at the Academy when he began to hear a voice whispering in his head. Promises of power and destruction if he wanted it. Hux thought he’d been going mad until he was visited by the Supreme Leader Snoke himself via a terrifying holo-message. The Supreme Leader said he’d wanted Hux at his side to take control of his ships and army. He wanted to make him his General.

One day, he’d said. Hux had to work his way up there beforehand.

The last thing Snoke had asked him was if he had a soulmate.

Hux told him no.

Snoke was pleased. No distractions, he’d said. Not if he wanted the power and control he desired so much.

Hux was fine with that. He knew in this huge galaxy, the chances of meeting your soulmate was extremely difficult if you were looking. If you weren’t looking, you had absolutely no chance of meeting them unless destiny was somehow on your side.

The only person Hux ever wanted to see was his mother. She had become very ill a year after his soul mark appeared. He cried his eyes out when his father told him gruffly that his mother was going to die in a few months. He remembered climbing into the darkest corner of his bedroom, screaming into a pillow, begging for his soulmate to reach out to him, to find him and take him away from this life. He’d become so desperate he’d began to write over his mark, pleading with his soulmate, _save me save me save me please come find me I need you I need you so much my momma is dying please can you talk to me without her I’m certain my father will kill me tell me everything will be okay_ _please I just need you._

There was never a response.

Instead, his mother had died, and on her deathbed, she had stroked her wrist fondly, the name she’d always kept covered shining brightly for everyone to see. _Ahrem._ With her last words, she told Hux she loved him and that he shouldn’t give up on finding his happiness, that he could still find his soulmate one day. Unfortunately, he couldn’t bring himself to keep that promise to her and for that, even more hatred settled in his gut whenever he accidentally glimpsed his wrist.

Hate for someone he’d never met and never wanted to meet.

Hate for a complete stranger.

***

Hux was twenty-one when Supreme Leader Snoke finally allowed him on the Finalizer. He was twenty-four when he had his father murdered. He was twenty-seven when he finally became the General. The day he turned thirty, Supreme Leader Snoke introduced him to his new co-commander, Kylo Ren.

Hux hasn’t looked at his soulmate mark in almost a decade.

Kylo Ren was a brutish, insolent waste of the Force. Hux knew the only reason he had to share his rank with Kylo Ren was because of his mystical power. Without it, he’d be completely useless. Even with it, Hux only saw Kylo as pathetic. He would throw tantrums with his glow stick and pick fights with subordinates. It was a disgusting display of behaviour. It was no way to treat your underlings, not if you wanted their loyalty. However, he couldn’t disagree with the fact that there was something to respect about the raw untamed power Kylo possessed.

The first time Hux encountered Kylo Ren was after a long day of giving orders to his crew, a crew which for some reason, kept messing everything up so incredibly bad that Hux had to step in every second to fix something. All he wanted to do was go to his chambers and sleep for the rest of his life. He’d been so close to falling asleep when his mouse droid began to bang on the bed repeatedly, insisting Supreme Leader Snoke had a message waiting for him.

Tired and weary, Hux had slipped his robe over his shoulders and tied it around his waist. With messy hair and heavy-lidded eyes, he’d headed over to find Snoke with his droid following him dutifully. When he entered the room, he was in shock to find Supreme Leader Snoke there in person. He’d only ever spoken to Hux through the Force or shown up in hologram form. What could be so important that Snoke would appear to him like this?

It was then he realised that there was a large man kneeling before Snoke. The man wore black robes and a black helmet which had a reminiscence of Darth Vader.

“Rise my child,” Snoke told the man.

The man, who was slightly taller than Hux, stood confidently beside Snoke. Hux suddenly felt very uncomfortable and foolish that he hadn’t bothered to do his hair or change his clothes. He must have looked completely unprofessional.

“General Hux,” Supreme Leader Snoke rose from his throne, “This is my new apprentice, his name is Kylo Ren. He will become the powerful Force user in the entire galaxy and he will bring the utmost power to the first order. He is also your new co-commander.”

Hux's nostrils flared, anger rising in his chest. He thought he would be the sole commander of the Finalizer. Now he had to _share_. How did he appear to Kylo Ren, looking like such a mess? He must have thought Hux was completely useless. Damn him for being so thoughtless.

“Kylo Ren.” Hux sniffed, clutching his robe tighter and pushing his hair back to look a little more presentable. “Lovely to make your acquaintance.”

“Likewise, General.” Liar. Hux could already feel the tension between the two of them. “I’m sure we will be able to get along just fine as co-commanders.”

“Of course.” 

Hux moved closer to Kylo Ren, extending his hand to shake out of respect.

Kylo accepted it.

When their hands touched, Hux’s bare hand against Kylo’s gloved one, Hux shivered. Their wrists brushed slightly as he pulled away.

Electricity shot up his arm.

It must have been the friction of the leather.

Hux looked into the dark metal of the mask covering Kylo Ren’s face trying to search for his eyes. He hoped for his mental health they’d be able to be amicable.

Hux was wrong.

Years had passed, and every time Hux was around Ren, he could feel this undercurrent of tension, like electricity waiting to explode. Kylo was so powerful physically, his strength so visible and yet he could act like such a child. He was someone Hux wanted to discipline. Hux wanted to see what was under the mask and find out made him so angry all the time. Hux didn’t even know what he looked like under the mask. He didn’t believe for a second what was under there it could be pretty, but for some reason, he didn’t care. Hux just wanted to _know_. He’d get the urge to get rid of that mask at the most random occasions; in the middle of the night, in the middle of a speech, while he was yelling at a subordinate. Whenever. Sometimes the urge hit him so hard he had to physically stop himself from snatching the mask off.

Regardless of that, Hux and Kylo argued constantly. They always got in each other’s faces and Hux was surprised it had not gotten violent yet, but he was sure at some point he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from slapping Kylo across the face if he said one more infuriating thing. Hux made it so that they never spoke unless they had to. As soon as mission report was done, Hux walked away. As soon as Snoke dismissed them, Hux would leave Kylo with a withering glare. Hux refused to call him Kylo to his face, feeling as though Ren was professional and impersonal enough to create distance. Hux refused to admit he couldn’t handle the way Kylo could make him feel. He didn’t need to surround himself with the emotions Kylo pulled out of him, good or bad. He had much more to focus on besides Kylo Ren. The plans for Starkiller Base had been approved months ago and construction had begun just a standard week ago and he was overseeing it, making sure his creation was a thing of perfection and beauty. Who needed a soulmate when they had the most beautiful invention in the entire galaxy?

“General Hux,” Kylo said in that low monotone voice his mask created.

Hux could feel the tension pulling at him as Kylo approached him on the bridge.

“Yes, Ren?” Hux said, trying to avoid his childhood habit of pulling his hair, which was why he kept it so carefully gelled back.

“I need your help.”

Hux raised his eyebrows in surprise. “My help? What could _I_ possibly do for _you_?”

“Supreme Leader Snoke has asked me to train. I need a sparring partner.”

Hux scoffed. “Don’t you have Phasma for that?”

“She has gone planetside with a few stormtroopers to pick up some supplies. She said it would be tricky so she needs a few days.”

“Well as you can see Ren, I am very busy right now.”

“I don’t believe standing on the bridge looking full of it is something which constitutes as busy.”

“Careful, Ren. I’m overseeing the work of Starkiller Base and you want to take me away from that? I’d hate to have to tell Snoke about how disruptive you are being during the construction of something he is so very invested in.”

Kylo was silent for a minute before he tilted his head and looked at Hux carefully.

“What?” Hux clenched his teeth.

“General. The Starkiller base will live if you step away from it for five minutes. I asked so politely.”

“To my recollection Ren, you didn’t ask me anything. You told me you needed help and then said you didn’t have a sparring partner. There was no question asked there.”

Kylo breathed exasperatedly. “Will. You. Spar. With. Me?”

Hux smiled and had the desire to say no. “Fine. When?”

“Meet me in the gym in an hour.”

***

Hux was surprised when he walked into the gym to see Kylo wearing a tank top with loose pants. He’d never seen him dressed like that. He shouldn’t be surprised to see Kylo in that sort of clothing since they were about to spar, but still it was odd. Kylo would probably be surprised to see Hux wearing a tank top and leggings too with his gloves covering his hands and wrists of course. Unfortunately, Hux wouldn’t be able to see Kylo’s reaction since he’d kept the mask on, which Hux couldn’t help but chuckle at. Kylo looked at him and tilted his head which made him look even sillier. That was his only reaction to seeing Hux.

But regardless of how silly he looked, Hux hated to admit it but Kylo Ren was incredible at duelling. He was quick with a staff, the strength barrelling through his arm and coming very close to striking Hux, but Hux was even quicker. He may be weaker and smaller than Kylo, but he could use that to his advantage. Hux kept dodging every single one of Kylo’s attacks until Kylo screamed out in frustration and threw the staff across the room.

Hux smirked. Kylo had underestimated him. “Had enough yet?”

“No.”

Kylo was revved up for a fight and Hux’s body thrummed in response. He’d never been this up close with Kylo Ren. Never near enough to see the sweat drip down his arm and the muscles flex in his body. His body was what men would consider perfection. It was fascinating to Hux. He tried to push down the feeling inside his stomach that wanted to see more. That was a stupid, foolish thought.

Kylo picked up another staff and stomped towards Hux. He could feel the waves of frustration Kylo was pouring out and Hux couldn’t wait to get him even angrier.

“Come on Ren. Give me your hardest.” Hux taunted.

Kylo stopped a few inches away from Hux and did something he never expected. Kylo reached for the latch of his mask and pulled it off, throwing it to the side.

Hux’s heartbeat increased incredibly fast as Kylo lifted his head and the first thing Hux saw were wide hazel eyes. After that, it was the inconvenient, regulation-breaking, hair that brushed slightly passed Kylo’s shoulder in soft waves that caught Hux’s eye.

Hux went flying in the air, banging against the harsh mats on the gym floor. Kylo had gotten him good while Hux had been too preoccupied with Kylo’s face. Hux looked up through a haze of disorientation and saw Kylo standing above him with a smug look on his face.

Hux spat out some blood. “Cheap shot.”

“You know better than to get distracted, General,” Kylo smirked at him.

Kylo also had nice lips.

“It took me a minute to get acclimated to your tragically, unpleasant face, that’s all.”

“My face seems to be giving you a lot of feelings.” Kylo raised an eyebrow.

“Disturbing feelings.” Hux wiped his mouth as he stood back up.

“Sure.”

Hux and Kylo faced head to head, Hux trying his best to get a stab in with the knife he used to train with, nothing sharp enough to actually hurt anyone. Unluckily. Kylo defended himself just as good as he attacked and was most definitely a worthy opponent. Hux was agile enough to snake his ankle around the back of Kylo’s knee and use enough force to knock Kylo down so that he fell flat on his back. Hux would have laughed in his face if it wasn’t for the fact that Kylo had grabbed his top at the exact moment Hux had knocked him down which made him fall down right on top of him.

Kylo pushed up against Hux and tried to elbow him in the head and shove him off, but he just ended up flipping them over and landed on top of Hux instead. Hux fought back for a few seconds and it was long enough to feel the press of Kylo’s entire length along his body.

It sent shivers up Hux’s arm.

Hux enviously admired the fact that Kylo was wide enough to cover Hux’s body entirely. While Hux was losing his mind appreciating Kylo’s body, Kylo had managed to get his hands wrapped around Hux’s wrist, pinning them to the floor. Kylo sat heavily on Hux’s hips, his hands still pressing down on his wrists.

There was something so extremely intimate about Kylo’s hands wrapped around the place where Hux’s soulmates name resided. _Ben_. Hux breath stuttered as the panicked anger that he always felt when he thought about that name rose in his chest. He wondered what Kylo would think about Ben. He wondered if Kylo even had a soulmate mark of his own. Could Kylo even love someone like that? Could he be physical with someone? Thinking of that and the way Kylo was sitting on him made Hux’s eyes heavy and his stomach stir, or was that his cock?

He didn’t realise that Kylo and he had been staring at each other strangely for a beat too long until a stormtrooper awkwardly coughed as they walked past the gym.

“Well,” Hux inhaled, “Are you going to get off me or do you plan on sitting on me all night?”

Kylo silently rolled off of him and extended his hand to help Hux get up. Hux carefully accepted it and as Kylo’s fingers brushed his wrist, Hux had to bite his cheek to keep a whimper from escaping his lips.

It was crazy. The touch made Hux’s head spin. Why was it making his head spin?

Kylo released him and grabbed his helmet on his way over to sit on the bench. Hux watched as he placed it beside him and picked up a towel to wipe the sweat from his face and threw the rag on the floor. Kylo was sprawled out on the bench with his hands resting sluggishly on his thighs. Hux almost slapped himself when his mind provided him with the image of himself standing between those thighs and allowing Kylo to mouth at him through his leggings. He should not be thinking of Kylo like that. Not after seeing his face for only five minutes. Force, Hux could be such a slut at times. Hux shook his head and grabbed a rag to wipe his own face. He needed to stop thinking like this, especially around a Force user. He needed to get away from Kylo, to remember what a terrible nuisance he was. The biggest distraction and competition to his dreams of power and destruction. A giant brute who created a mess wherever he went. That was the real Kylo Ren. The Kylo Ren that had made Hux’s life a General’s nightmare for years.

Hux stood and held his chest out proudly. “I’m leaving.”

Kylo waved him off. “See you later, General.”

Hux couldn’t help be annoyed that Kylo was writing him off even though that was what he wanted. Hux hated himself for being so ambivalent.

“Was the sparring match to your standard?” Hux enquired.

Kylo shrugged. “It was good enough. I think I’ll continue the sparring with Phasma when she gets back though.”

Hux tried not to frown as the customary feeling of rejection and loneliness went through him. Why was he letting Kylo Ren make him feel like that?

Kylo Ren was nothing to Hux.

Hux left the room.

His soulmate mark tingled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Feel free to leave kudos or comments or get in touch on tumblr @carefulkylo or twitter @grandmarshalhux :) <3  
> P.S Hux doesn't know Kylo Ren is Ben Solo, but Kylo probably knows Hux's first name is Armitage since that’s public info :).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux is always chasing after Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the chapter that takes place during-TFA timeline. It’s been a month since the events of the last chapter. Almost at TLJ now! BTW – this fic will probably be 5/6 chapters long so basically halfway through. It’s not a long worded WIP, probably 15k max but it just worked better to split it up rather than keeping it all in a one-shot, especially for someone who writes slow but is an impatient person and wants to post ASAP. Although depending on the ideas I have, it could always get longer! Also, the rating has changed to explicit and tags have been updated! ;)

“General.”

“Yes, Ren?”

“My ship is leaving in a few moments for the mission. When I come back, have the interrogation room ready for me.”

 “Are we expecting prisoners?”

“If I complete my mission, yes. We shall have the map to Skywalker soon.”

Hux laughed cruelly. “The resistance has no idea what is to come.”

Kylo hummed, agreeing with him. “They’ll all be dead soon.”

“And then what?” Hux wondered aloud.

“We’ll rule the galaxy, of course.”

Hux tripped over his foot slightly. The unexpected intimacy of what Kylo said surprised him.

“Together?”

“If we don’t kill each other first. I’ll see you soon, General.”

Kylo walked away. Hux watched him go.

“General, your skin is flushed,” Phasma remarked. He forgot she was standing there. “Also, I think you’re drooling.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Hux said, discreetly wiping at his mouth _. Just in case._ It wasn’t Hux’s fault the idea of ruling the galaxy turned him on.

Phasma regarded him carefully and Hux would bet a million credits she was smiling underneath her mask. “Don’t think no one has noticed the staring contest the two of you seem to be having or what I’ve heard some of the stormtroopers refer to it as ‘eye-fucking’.”

Hux narrowed his eyes at her. “I hope you sent them those gossiping fools back re-conditioning after hearing those pathetic lies.”

“Of course I did. But I don’t think they were lies, General.”  Phasma sauntered away leaving Hux to think about the repercussions of what she’d said.

Hux was annoyed that stormtroopers and officers on the Finalizer noticed how Kylo and he were interacting differently. Hux wished it didn’t infuriate him as much as it did, but it’s not like they were wrong. It was definitely eye-fucking. Hux knew it. Apparently, they all did too. He wondered if Kylo knew what it was that they were doing. He seemed so alien at times. A few days after their intense sparring match, they’d stopped pretending they weren’t staring at each other constantly. Even with the mask on Hux knew Kylo’s eyes were on him. He could feel them. They would stare at each other across the bridge, in the halls, in the rec room and sometimes even during meetings to the awkwardness of the officers. Hux even smiled at Kylo sometimes, just to confuse him, but Kylo would retaliate by standing too close to him on purpose. If he wasn’t wearing the mask Hux was confident he’d be able to feel Kylo’s breath on his neck, maybe see a smirk on his lips.

The urge to pull off the mask was even stronger after knowing what was hiding underneath it. He wanted to run his hands through his dark hair and press his fingers against those lips and see if they were soft as Hux believed them to be. It was all he thought about. The worst time to think about it all was when he was in the shower. Before coming into contact with Kylo Ren, showers where the time for a perfunctory clean up, but now when he cleaned his cock, he couldn’t help but stroke it for a little bit longer, with the man’s face in mind, imagining him between Hux’s legs, making him do as Hux desired. It was exhausting. Hux wanted to get Kylo Ren off his mind and out of sight, but the closer they became to achieving their goals, the closer their proximity seemed to be.

If Hux had the time or energy to be suspicious, he’d believe destiny was trying to tell him something.

***

Hux waited outside the room where Kylo Ren was “interrogating” the reckless pilot from the resistance that had been captured from the mission. Kylo had just arrived a few moments ago after searching for the map to Luke Skywalker. Five minutes must have passed before Hux could hear the beginning of agonized screaming. He hoped that Kylo would be able to get something out of the man. So far, he’d been unsuccessful in his mission given by Snoke and he was not pleased. The increase in violence aboard the Finalizer was no good for crew morale. It had never been this bad. Now though, if a stormtrooper or officer walked passed Kylo Ren in the hallway it was an automatic response to flinch, run, duck or even hide. Hux was not impressed. Hux was careful to make sure he treated his people with courtesy and respect. He didn’t need this overgrown child scaring his people so badly they were scared of walking around their home.

Hux would have to do something about that.

Suddenly the door slid up and shook Hux from his thoughts. Kylo came out and fiercely stalked towards him.

“It’s in a droid. A BB unit.”

“Well then. If it’s on Jakku we’ll soon have it.”

“I leave that to you,” Kylo said before he walked away.

Hux stared at the space before him before he shook his head and chased after Kylo.

“You leave that to _me_?” Hux asked angrily. “I hate to have to remind you _again_ Ren, but Snoke gave _you_ the instruction of finding the map to Skywalker, I, on the other hand, have been tasked with Starkiller Base, so please, don’t ask me to waste _my_ time to help you.”

Kylo whirled around to face Hux and Hux panicked as he felt the floor disappear below his feet and the Force tightening around his chest. He couldn’t breathe. “Don’t test me General, I am in no mood to argue with you today. Make sure that droid is found. Don’t think Snoke won’t take it out on you either if things go wrong.”

Hux dropped to the floor, breathing hard as Kylo left the room. That wasn’t the first time Kylo used the force on him, but it was the first time he used it so violently. Normally he would just do it to irritate Hux like moving his cup of tea slightly to the side, but never like this. He must have been extremely frustrated. Hux hated himself for allowing fear to grow inside of him. He wasn’t afraid of Kylo, but the Force, that was something special which created a profound dread in him. Hux didn’t like things he couldn’t contain and the Force was uncontrollable. He had no way of stopping it from killing him one day, but then again he wouldn’t be able to stop Kylo either.

Hux felt out of control so he pressed down on his soulmate mark hard enough to leave a mark and hoped that somewhere out there in the galaxy Ben could feel it on the other side, that he could feel his pain and fear. He wondered how it made Ben feel, knowing he was alive and out there. It made Hux feel a little less alone if someone else could feel his pain. Did he even care that he felt Hux’s pain? The only reason Hux even knew the man was alive was that the mark had not disappeared. That only happened if the person died. So that arsehole was absolutely alive, he was just ignoring Hux. He continued to squeeze, he wasn’t sure how long for, it wasn’t until he saw the skin surrounding his band turning purple that the burn increased abruptly. Hux removed the band covering his mark and the breath left his lungs as his eyes caught the black ink. 

**_STOP._ **

Hux blinked in disbelief. For the first time in the twenty-two years since he’d gotten his mark, Ben _finally_ wrote back to him. There was a real message on his skin. Hux watched in wonder as the dark ink swirled before it faded away from his skin. _Was Ben here this entire time?_ Hux had never felt rage like this. He pulled out a pen from the inside of his jacket and began to write on his wrist. He was so outraged he genuinely had to try his hardest not to stab himself with the pen.

_FUCK YOU, YOU KRIFFING ARSEHOLE._

**_I deserve that_ **

_How dare you write to me now_

_HOW DARE YOU_

**_Sorry_ **

**_It’s just really irritating_ **

**_When you squeeze so tight_ **

**_I’m trying to concentrate_ **

_CONCENTRATE?? ON WHAT?_

**_Finding something_ **

_I don’t even know what to say to you_

_Why have you never spoken to me before?_

_I called out to you years ago_

_Do you even remember?_

**_I know_ **

**_I couldn’t say anything to you_ **

_Why not?_

**_I wasn’t allowed to_ **

_But you are now?_

**_The person watching over me_ **

**_Is currently preoccupied_ **

_You’re telling me_

_Someone has been looking over your shoulder_

_Since you were twelve?_

**_Something like that_ **

**_I’m so sorry_ **

**_I always wanted to respond to you_ **

_Sure you did_

**_I really did_ **

**_Believe me, please_ **

**_Especially when I was young_ **

**_There was so much darkness_ **

**_But I knew you were light_ **

**_So I couldn’t have you_ **

_Don’t think you can have me now_

**_I apologized_ **

**_Is that not enough?_ **

Hux scoffed. Of course, his soulmate would be an inconsiderate, thoughtless laserbrain.

_No, it is not enough_

**_I’m sorry._ **

**_I still remember your messages_ **

**_About your mom_ **

**_I’m sorry she’s dead_ **

**_My parents are awful too_ **

**_I haven’t spoken to them in years_ **

**_If that makes you feel any better_ **

It did not. Hux sighed and covered the mark with his wristband even though it continued to burn underneath. He didn’t want to hear what Ben had to say to him. Hux felt like he was dreaming. He couldn’t believe after all this time, his soulmate finally contacted him. His skin was clammy with cold sweat and he stood up from where he sat with trembling legs.  Only Hux’s first real interaction with his soulmate would be an argument. Hux almost laughed in irony. Instead, he cried.

Loneliness swallowed him whole.

***

Hux had just finished washing his face, removing any puffiness from the tears when the alarm for an emergency went off in his chambers. He ran towards the bridge, water droplets still running down his face when officers crowded him to tell him that the resistant pilot escaped with a stormtrooper. He felt the air tense and turned around to see Kylo looming quickly from the other side of the bridge.

He looked angry.

“General Hux, is it the resistance pilot?” Kylo asked.

“Yes. And he had help. From one of our own. We’re checking the registers now to identify which stormtrooper it was.” 

Kylo clenched his fist. “The one from the village. FN-2187.”

Hux was unnerved. _How did he know?_

Kylo stared at FN-2187’s file as it appeared on the screen and then headed off.

Mitaka looked at Hux. “Sir, ventral cannons hot.”

“Fire.” Hux followed the sight of Kylo Ren turning the corner. “Keep watch Lieutenant, I’ll be back in a moment.”

Hux was beyond frustrated that he always seemed to find himself running after Kylo Ren demanding explanations and never getting anything. This time he was determined to get answers.

“Ren! Wait.”

Kylo stopped and turned around to face Hux. “Shouldn’t you be leading command to destroy those tie fighters?”

“My crew is dealing with that. Let’s talk in private.”  

Hux strolled ahead into an empty meeting room and leaned against the table, crossing his arms and legs.

“What do you want, General?”

“Take that stupid mask off first.”

Kylo yanked off the mask and glared at Hux. “Don’t waste my time, General. What do you want?”

“I want to know how you knew it was FN-2187.”

“I could feel it through the Force,” Kylo admitted, before hesitating for a moment. “I also felt his reluctance on the mission.”

“So,” Hux paused. “You knew he was hesitant on the mission, you felt his resistance and yet you just let him back on this ship? Why didn’t you just kill him?!”

“I thought it’d be fine once he got kriffing re-conditioned!” Kylo shouted, his chest heaving with anger.

“Well, he never got to be re-conditioned since he left with the pilot before he could, you idiot!” Hux snapped, spitting in Kylo’s face. His own face burned hot.

“We don’t have time to worry about that now. All that matters is that we get the droid and that’s _your_ mission!”

“That’s not all that matters! You are making choices that will get us _killed_ Ren.” Hux’s frustration was making him want to stab him. _Why couldn’t he just stab him already?_

Kylo stepped forward and towered over him slightly, “You know nothing about choices, Hux.”

Hux pushed him away roughly. “Careful, Ren. The only reason why you’ll be able to destroy your enemies is because of what _I_ created! The choices I made!”

Kylo smiled at him pitifully like a child who didn’t understand anything. “Calm down General. You’re getting yourself worked up into a panic. Don’t be so immature.”

Fury flooded Hux’s chest. He raised his hand to slap Kylo, but before he even touched skin, Kylo had a hand wrapped around Hux’s wrist, centimetres away from his face. Hux felt the heat of Kylo’s cheek through his glove.

“Careful, Hux,” Kylo whispered.

“Get your hands off me.”

“Or what?”

Hux snatched his wrist out of Kylo’s hands and went in for a punch instead. Just like last time, Kylo grabbed his fist.

“Stop it!”

Kylo laughed in Hux’s face, which made him even more frustrated. Hux came in closer and placed his hands on Kylo’s neck, strangling him, but Kylo didn’t even react. He was still laughing as his breath was being slipped away from him. Hux watched as Kylo’s eyes became heavy-lidded and his lips parted slowly, spit slicking between them. _Why was he smiling like that? Did he enjoy this?_ Hux stepped forward trying to understand the look in Kylo Ren’s eyes His hip pressed up against Kylo’s and he jerked back when he felt something hard brush against him. That was when he realised.

“Wait, do you like this? When I get up in your face?” Hux scrunched his face in confusion.

“Took your time figuring it out.” Kylo wheezed, still laughing and out of breath.

Hux couldn’t believe it. _This fucking brat._

“That’s why you’re always arguing with me,” Hux murmured, eyes lighting up in realisation, “Because you actually like it. You want a rise out of me, don’t you?”

“I see the way you look at me, General. You like it too.”

Hux ignored him. He stalked towards Kylo and put his hands on his chest, pushing him further, pinning him to the wall. “Does this do it for you?”

Kylo opened and closed his mouth, not a single word coming out of it. Underneath his fingertips, he could feel Kylo’s heart racing. Hux’s body thrummed as he realised the power he unexpectedly held over Kylo. He could use this to his advantage. Kylo wanted this. Kylo _wanted_ to be dominated. Kylo seemed to suddenly lose all bravado when faced with what he actually desired.

Hux moved his hands down Kylo’s chest to his arms, his fingers slipping past Kylo’s wrist, making him shudder. Hux liked that reaction. He liked it _a lot_.

“Is that what you want?” Hux whispered. “You want me to touch you, huh? Just tell me.”

“Hux…”

A smirk tugged at Hux’s lips. “Yes?”

“Make me…”

Hux gripped Kylo’s hips and pressed his own against them, harshly. He could feel the solid line of Kylo entirely. He could have fun with this.

“Make you what? If there’s something you want, all you have to do is beg, Ren.”

“Please Hux…”

“Kneel.”

Kylo instantly got to his knees, his eyes still on Hux’s. Hux almost shoved him to the floor out of habit, but then he remembered what it was that Kylo was about to do. This would change things between them and for a second Hux wasn’t sure that he wanted that, but then he saw the hungry look in Kylo’s eyes and changed his mind. Hux was excited to see what the man would do when he was desperate for it like this.

Kylo tentatively reached to unbuckle Hux’s belt, looking up at him for approval.  Hux kept a still face refusing to give anything away. Kylo shoved Hux’s trousers down and Hux sneered at the look of surprise on Kylo’s face as he realized Hux wasn’t wearing anything underneath them. Kylo’s looked down at Hux’s cock and then back up to him in arousal. His eyes were lust-blown at the sight. Hux couldn’t even see his pupils. Kylo bit his lip so hard it paled and gripped Hux’s thigh with a hot hand, keeping eye contact as he mouthed at the trail of red hair that led down to Hux’s cock. _Enough of the teasing._ Hux fisted Kylo’s hair and pulled him closer.

“Put your hands behind your back.” Kylo followed his instructions promptly. “Now be a good boy and take out my cock and put it in your mouth.”

Kylo took hold of Hux’s hard cock and opened his mouth to let in the tip. He moaned at Hux as he tongued at the head teasingly and Hux couldn’t help the low groan that left his throat or the way his hips jerked.

That wouldn’t do.

Hux pulled on Kylo’s hair and yanked his head back. “Stop toying with my cock and put it down your throat you scum.”

“Yes sir.” Kylo grinned.

“Don’t fucking grin at me. This is your punishment for using the Force on me. Don’t you ever do that again.”

Kylo nodded and sucked him down in one go until it hit the back of his throat. Hux wrapped a palm around Kylo’s neck and squeezed, making Kylo stutter for a moment. Hux looked at Kylo in awe as he felt the way his throat pulsed around his cock. It felt incredible.

“Someone’s had practice,” Hux noted.

Kylo hummed around his cock, his cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

Hux loved how easily Kylo submitted to his role. Hux wondered how he could use this to his advantage in the future. To have Kylo Ren on his knees, it was something he dreamed off. Hux put his hand on Kylo’s cheek so he could feel the imprint of his cock moving in Kylo’s mouth. The noises Kylo made while he sucked his cock made Hux’s head spin. He’d never heard the Knight of Ren sound so submissive or so _hungry_. Hux wanted to burn every single sound coming out of Kylo’s mouth into his mind. Kylo sucked at the tip, loud and messy and tongued at the underside, getting his entire length wet and slippery. Kylo bobbed his head up and down Hux’s cock until he was drooling all over it, getting it all slick and slippery.

“I hate you.” Hux murmured, thrusting against Kylo’s mouth. Whether that was true or not, Hux wasn’t sure anymore.

“I know,” Kylo said.

Hux became impatient with the way Kylo was taking his time, licking his cock like it was dessert and gripped the back of his head so he could fuck into Kylo’s mouth the way he wanted to. Hux watched Kylo intensely, enjoying the way his soft lips wrapped around his cock so perfectly, his teeth brushing the skin just slightly. Hux couldn’t hold on for much longer. He threw his head back and gripped Kylo’s hair with both hands, using them to push Kylo onto his cock faster as he fucked his face and Kylo took it so obediently. Hux moaned, drowning in the sensation of Kylo’s mouth around his cock. His cock throbbed as tears fell down Kylo’s cheek. Hux loved the way Kylo looked so at peace, letting himself be used, moaning like a whore around Hux’s cock like he was born for it. Pleasure tingled all over his body, he was _so_ close.

“Fuck Ren, I’m going come all over your face.” Hux panted.

Kylo pulled all the way off and licked at the tip, only to sink all the way down to his nose was brushing at the light pubic hair Hux had. Hux almost came right there and then, but he wanted to leave his mark all over Kylo’s face.

“Look at you, no wonder you act out the way you do. Nobody controls you properly. You don’t have to worry about that anymore. I’ll resolve that.” Hux dragged him back and Kylo’s mouth dropped off his cock with a loud _pop_ that he’d be replaying for the rest of the night.

“Come on my face. Please.”

“Hang on a second, you brat,” Hux muttered

Hux bit his lip as Kylo tilted his head upwards, ready to take whatever Hux gave him. Hux took his cock in his hand and towered over Kylo. A few rough strokes of his cock and streaks of hot, white come marked Kylo’s entire face. Kylo shuddered, closing his eyes as his body jolted. It made for an extremely pretty picture. Kylo’s face covered in come and looking so pleased was a sight Hux wouldn’t forget for a long time.

Hux dragged himself down the floor to sit next to Kylo while they regained their breath. It was a few minutes later, although what felt like hours when Hux finally calmed down enough to ask Kylo if he also wanted to come. The excellent orgasm Kylo gave him made him feel generous.

“Already did.” Kylo slurred.

“What?” Hux frowned at him and reached into Kylo’s trousers and came back with a sticky hand.

“Disgusting. Next time don’t do that without my permission.” Hux scolded.

 “Yes sir.” Kylo rasped, looking down contritely.

Hux sighed. He’d have to teach Kylo some things.

After a few more moments, when Hux finally felt like he could stand, he got up to leave but Kylo grabbed his wrist. “Wait.”

“What, Ren?” Hux said, irritated. “We’re done here.”

“How is your soulmate going to feel about what we just did?”

Hux recoiled, snatching his wrist away.

“Not that it’s any of your business but I don’t care what my soulmate thinks, I barely know him.” Hux’s curiosity was piqued. “Since when have you cared about soulmates anyway?”

“He’s a he?”

“Answer the question.”

“I don’t have one so I was just wondering.” Kylo shrugged.

“How can you not have a soulmate?”

“Well, I do have a soulmate out there, but I don’t know what their name is.”

Hux stared at him like he was the biggest idiot in the galaxy. _Why had he let this man suck his cock?_ “Why don’t you just ask them?”

“We’re not on speaking terms.” Kylo scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “My soulmate mark was removed the moment I got it. Some kind of special Force trick. Snoke didn’t want me distracted. I barely got a look at it before it was gone. For the few seconds I had to see it, it was so faint and hard to read. To this day I have no idea what it said. I still have the ability to talk to them and feel the pressure on their wrist though.”

Hux had to stop himself from feeling sorry for the man. Hux was an incredibly lonely person but at least he knew the name of the person he was supposedly meant for. Kylo didn’t even have that. “Well isn’t that tragic,” Hux said gracelessly, just wanting to escape. “Regardless of that, I’ll see you when we meet with Supreme Leader Snoke. By the way, don’t delude yourself into thinking this meant anything.”

Kylo chuckled, looking up at him from where he sat. “I would never. Make sure you get that droid, General.”

*******

“How could you possibly think the girl alone could get us the map?!” Hux snarled at Kylo as they left the room Snoke had just berated them in.

“She has the map in her head! I can get it out of her. I just needed time. What I didn’t need was you tittle-tattling to Snoke like a child.”

Hux rolled his eyes at him. “If I didn’t tell Snoke, he wouldn’t be aware of what a fool you are and now he knows. Don’t be stupid, Ren. I’d hate to have to hear about your demise because you made the wrong choice.”

Kylo gritted his teeth and turned to Hux. “Don’t you worry about that, General. When the time comes, the Supreme Leader will know I made the right choice.”

“I guess we’ll see about that.”

Kylo stormed off to get the girl. Hux wanted to slam his head against the wall and knock some sense into him. They had one mission and it was to get the droid, but Kylo Ren had become compromised when he’d seen the girl and her band of resistance fighters. Hux couldn’t understand why the man made such an ill-advised decision. What possible reason could he think the girl was important?

Hux’s soulmate mark ached.

*******

Hux could not believe he had to watch his life’s work crumble into pieces right before his very eyes. He didn’t have a choice but to ignore the way it was tearing apart underneath his feet. His heart was broken. He’d put so much effort and time into Starkiller Base. He remembered long nights after working on the planet, he would walk through the snow to try to clear his head from all the thoughts spiralling through his head. On rare occasions, Kylo would join him. They would stroll through the snow in silence, watching as the planet slowly turned into something they could be proud of. Hux swallowed down his never-ending sadness and ran as fast as he could to get Kylo Ren. The last time he’d seen him, Kylo had run off to fight the girl. The girl, Rey, she had destroyed everything. She and that stormtrooper caused devastation to his creation and Force knew how Snoke would punish him for this. He would most likely be killed, but he couldn’t think like that. If he didn’t get Kylo back to Snoke in one piece as soon as possible, they’d both die here on this ruined planet.

Destiny must have thought his life was a joke, constantly keeping him chasing after Kylo Ren. 

Hux rushed a little further ahead and found the stark black line of Kylo Ren’s body lying in the pure white snow. Hux got a good look at Kylo’s face and saw that his cheek had been sliced through with a huge gash crossing the bridge of his nose and falling across his cheek.  Blood was pouring out of his side.

Hux couldn’t tell if he was breathing or not.

This was officially the worst day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It’s only gonna get worse Hux) 
> 
> HAHAHAHA! I tried my best to trick you into thinking Kylo knew who his soulmate was this entire time! Turn’s out the man has no clue :) the next chapter might take place in Kylo’s POV as I’d love to get into his head, especially for the events of TLJ!! Although, I'm not completely sure just yet. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it! It’s not beta’d or anything so forgive me for any mistakes Please feel free to send kudos and comments, I love hearing from all of you <3


End file.
